Learn To Be Lonely
by Musician
Summary: Erik is trying to live without his love, Meg is revealing some secrets of her own.. rated T for a few scenes of romance and violence.


**Indulge**

**A/N-** hey this is my first story so I'm open to criticism, go ahead and burn. oh and thanks Pushkin'sMuse for the comments. sorry if there are anachronisms in the story, I'm not too good with that kind of thing.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Erik, as much as I want to, Meg, Christine or anything else from phantom of the opera.

**Erik The Phantom**

Slowly he slid his hand down the lady's side, his hand moving gently over the smooth curve of her hips. His eyes left the porcelain white skin that was so soft; and unblemished, and they looked up into her eyes. Clear green eyes that showed a passion for him… no not just a passion, a love, a warm gentle love for him. For years he had longed for someone to look at him like that, someone to actually love him, to look past his deformities. Now, Charlene or Charlotte or something…. well she was there for him. Gently he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her close. His other hand slid onto her bare lower back as she pressed herself against him. Thinking he would not be able to kiss her if he kept it up, he broke eye contact and looked down at her flawless body. She was beautiful. Finally Erik closed his eyes and moved his mouth towards her perfect lips. Plump and a deep shade of red, they were waiting for him. Slowly and softly the two sets of lips brushed together, and then separated. Once again they came together but this time with more force. This time the kiss was passionate and wild. Erik started to kiss down her neck, trying to forget, forget everything and get caught up in the moment. He lowered her down to the floor and kissed all down her arms, his thick, strong, hands feeling her ass. She was obviously enjoying herself… Erik kept at it as he could feel anticipation emanating from her naked, sweaty body. This was his alcohol, his therapy, his way of coping… but overall, this was just his drug.

**Meg **

Silently Meg tiptoed up the stairs of the house she shared with her mother and an older French couple. It was the middle of the night and she didn't want anyone to wake. Carefully, she held a stub of a candle in her hand, not wanting for the slippery wax to slip out of her hand. Occasionally hot wax would drip onto her hand, leaving red marks, but she could bear the slight pain. As long as she made sure no wax got on the floor. With the experience of someone who had done this many times before Meg sidestepped every creak that could possibly be on the wooden floorboards. Rain pitter-pattered on the roof and windows. It gave Meg the eerie feeling that she had company following her. But she didn't let that bother her. She was going to do something she hadn't done for a long time, something that she enjoyed once in a while as a very rare treat.

Slowly her candle began to dim. The shadows started to slowly kill the remaining light until what used to be a strong flame, became smoldering ash, then went out. As it did Meg thought she heard a gasp coming from a room down the hall. It was probably old Mr. Beauvais having his night terrors, _again_. Meg rolled her eyes and turned to the first door on the right. Quickly and smoothly she extracted a silver key, now black from lack of polishing. It was ornate and beautiful, with a very small diamond placed in the very center of the design. This key was worth a fair amount of money, and if her mother ever found out that she had taken it from the inside of her mother's mattress, Meg probably would be beaten. She remembered the time her mother had found Meg wearing one of her plain black dresses. That was two months ago and Meg still had bruises. The cut above her eye looked as if it was turning into a scar. Something to remind her of her mother forever. As if she wanted to have to remember this side of her mother. Before, when they were living at the Opera House, her mother was very strict. But she was happy; never would she give brutal beatings like Meg experienced recently. Now Madame Giry taught ballet to beginners. It was embarrassment for her mother… and her mother took it out on her. Meg shuddered and turned back to the door. The key slid into the lock effortlessly and as Meg turned it she imagined the inside of the lock moving silently into place so that the door would glide open. She heard a satisfying click and grasped the cool metal doorknob. As she turned it she thought she heard footsteps down the hallway. If her mother found her up in the middle of the night, going into this room of all places! Quickly she slipped inside the room and closed the door, content with the knowledge that once the door was closed it couldn't be opened from the outside. For several minutes Meg listened intently to the sounds of the house, ear pressed against the door. Once she felt assured that everyone was asleep, she turned around and looked into the room she had entered.

The room was dark and musty, yet Meg still found a comforting sort of warmth in it. The room had been decorated for Christine. Yet Christine chose to go live with Raoul. The room was left abandoned and Madame Giry demanded it stay exactly the same. The dust had gathered on everything, and cobwebs covered the furniture. Some people would find it creepy or intimidating, but after her experience at the Opera House, Meg wasn't scared of much. Moonlight streamed through the small window on the other side of the room. It lit up a small patch of floorboard at Meg's feet. A tiny square of light surrounded by the darkness of the night. Yet it was enough for Meg as she quickly walked across the room, not even looking at the once gorgeous dresses, now eaten by moths and ruined, that had never been removed from their hangers, and flowers that had died so long ago. The room was done in such elegance compared to Meg's room… Of course once her room had been just like this… but after a while things had to be sold off and Meg moved to the basement so that her room could be rented to Mr. and Mrs. Beauvais.

Meg sat down on a cushioned chair that sat in front of a solid cherrywood desk. Lying in the middle of the desk, was a single red rose, shriveled yet still beautiful, with a ribbon tied around it. It was a ribbon the colour of death, unhappiness, loneliness, and mostly, the colour of the Phantom's love for Christine. Meg scratched out the last part and smiled as she thought up a new way to think of it. It could be… the colour of the Phantom's love for Meghan. With a giggle Meg blushed. She loved coming into this room. It took her away from all the bad things in her life. This room was a completely different place to her. When she was here, she was free to imagine whatever she wanted… and forget whatever she wanted. Once she had recovered from her daydream, she dropped the key on the side of the desk. It made a noise so loud that she was startled for a second and listened quietly for a moment. Un-patient, she reached down to the bottom drawer on the right side. The ornate bronze handle was beautiful, but Meg didn't care. She wouldn't have noticed if the handle was made of pure gold and studded with diamonds, rubies and emeralds. Meg eyes were reserved for the inside of the drawer. Slowly she pulled the drawer out and removed a bundle of letters from inside. They were written on the finest of paper and tied together with a ribbon of black silk. They were the letters that the Opera Ghost had sent to Christine after the fire. He believed that Christine lived with Meg and Madame Giry. Gently, Meg ran her hand over the letters. She untied the ribbon and ran it through her fingers. Placing the ribbon on the table, Meg picked up the letter on top of the pile. The edges of the envelope were trimmed with gold red and black. Just like Erik. Almost bouncing with happiness, Meg opened the letter that she had opened just like this before. The paper inside was lighter, and slid out onto Meg's hand. Opening it she started to read.

_Dear my student, my pride, my beauty, my love, Christine,_

Immediately Meg stopped. She reached to the edge of the table and picked up a quill and ink bottle. With a quick correction she put the ink and quill aside for the moment. Again she started to read.

_Dear my student, my pride, my beauty, my love, Christine, Meg,_

_I am worried for the discontinuation of your lessons. You have great talent; if only you let me see you again, let me continue to teach you! You could be famous! And I must tell the truth… I miss our lessons, you are amazing and to go so long without your music to sooth my ears… I do not know what I am to do. But it is not just the music. I miss your beauty, your kindness, your touch… Without you I am nothing and I sit here withering away, hanging onto the hope that you will contact me and I can at least see you. Or hear your voice. Even to see words that you have written with your own hand… You are the most important thing in this world to me and I will not stop suffering until I die, because I know that you will not be mine. Raoul is the luckiest person alive and if he does not treasure every single moment with you as if it was his last, I will personally make sure it **is** his last. _

_Yours always,_

_The Phantom_

Meg sighed and re-read the letter countless times, never feeling the urge to move onto the next one. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was already starting to rise. Her mother awoke at sunrise! As neatly as she could in her rush, Meg put the letter back in the envelope and tied it up with the others. Quickly she threw the letters in the bottom drawer and went as fast as she could without making much noise to the door on the other side of the room. She got out of the room and closed the door behind her silently. When she had just about reached the stairs she heard a door open behind her and a menacing voice. It simply said, "Meghan would you join me for a moment?"

**A/N- **I hope you liked it, please review I need the help. I'll try to update soon. Oh and BIG BIG thanks to Courtney aka Sarinati.


End file.
